


Any Way the Wind Blows

by orphan_account



Series: Their Love Made the World Go Round [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fallow up of Orpheus' recovery from my other story 'Come Home with Me' and a little something on the way for our 2 favorite lovers...
Relationships: Eurydice & Hermes (Hadestown), Eurydice & OC (Original Character), Eurydice & Orpheus (Hadestown), Eurydice & Persephone (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & OC (Original Character), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Orpheus & OC (Original Character), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown), Persephone & OC (Original Character)
Series: Their Love Made the World Go Round [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689748
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I can't wait for you all to read this part to my story! If you haven't read the previous part to this story 'Come Home with Me' then please read it! Another thing is I don't own the characters of Hadestown, the amazing Anaïs Mitchell!

Part I: 

Eurydice was buzzing with excitement and nerves as she walked home from the market. Today she was going to tell Orpheus the news she had been holding in for 12 whole days. She was pregnant! Eurydice’s smiled to the world as she walked back to the bar. Orpheus had been having a rough 2 weeks after coming back from Hadestown. His stab wound had gotten infected, and he had spent the past week vomiting his guts out. His wound was red and angry as his body would jolt with each bout of vomit. He had an extremely high fever for many days, and it was yet to break, but it had gone down slightly. Not to mention the nightmares both the lovers had been having after returning from Hadestown. Even in his pain, Orpheus made sure to show his love to Eurydice. She knew he would be so excited to be a father. 

Eurydice walked up to the door of the bar and pushed it open and saw a surprising sight. Orpheus was sitting at a table with his lyre, his head bowed as he strummed some cords. As Eurydice walked closer, she could hear the faint hum of a song.  
“Orpheus. How did you get down here?” Eurydice asked, ready to share the news. Orpheus’ head shot up at the sound of Eurydice’s voice. His cheeks were flushed bright red, but his eyes were glistening with childish love. His mouth spread into a goofy grin when he saw his beautiful lover. His smile quickly turned into a grimace as he straightening his back caused his wound to send waves of pain radiating up his still healing stomach. 

“Lover, you should be resting. You still have a fever.” Eurydice coaxed, putting a hand on his shoulder, wanting to tell Orpheus somewhere where they weren’t surrounded by people.  
“Well, I needed a change of scenery from our room upstairs.” Orpheus explained, his face somehow getting even more blushed from being ratted out.

Eurydice turned her head when she heard footsteps coming from the backroom. She was delighted to see Hermes. Hermes’ face broke into a grin as he saw the 2 lovers.  
“Ah. I see he managed to get down here,” Hermes chuckled, as his smile growing, “guess you better get back to bed before your girl forces you back to be.”   
Orpheus’ face managed to blush another shade darker, Eurydice looked at her lover and nodded towards the stairs. Orpheus nodded and slowly stood, grabbing onto Eurydice’s hand and the couple limped their way to the stairs. 

Once they got there, Eurydice slide her arm under Orpheus’ arm to proved some support and the two started the trek up the stairs.They made it about 4 stairs before Orpheus let out a breath of pain, as the pain became to much for him as their movement shot pain through his body. Eurydice pulled them to a stop once Orpheus began panting.

“Do you need a break?” Eurydice asked, having done this many times with him before. Orpheus shook his head, as he let out a couple pained breaths. The two lovers kept going until they got to their room. Eurydice laid Orpheus down on the bed, as she cuddled up next to him. Orpheus closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Eurydice’s shoulder.  
“I love you so much, Eurydice.” Orpheus breathed out in a whisper.  
Eurydice took a breath, almost imploding from excitement.  
“Orpheus, I have something to tell you.” Eurydice started, waiting to see how Orpheus reacted to just that sentence. Not wanting to overwhelm him with words.   
“Mhm?” Orpheus hummed tired, clearly wanting to go to sleep but he kept listening to his wife.  
“So, uh, I’m… pregnant! Surprise!” Eurydice exclaimed.

Orpheus lifted his head, eyes wide with excitement.  
“A-are you serious?!” Orpheus yelped, his arms wrapping around Eurydice as he began kissing the side of her face. Eurydice let out a laughed and reached her arms over to Orpheus and gently wrapped her arms around him. Orpheus buried his face into her neck, as his body began to get wrecked with cried of happiness and pain too. Eurydice’s own tears began to run freely down her face at the reaction of her poet. Orpheus lifted his head and looked into Eurydice’s eyes, with his own watery eyes and a wide smile spread across his face. His eyes had begun to drift closed as he laid his head back onto Eurydice’s shoulder. 

They laid like that for a long time, before they were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. Eurydice lifted her head and craned her neck to see that Orpheus had fallen asleep, his body exhausted from both the emotional and physical exhaustion. Then the door slowly open and Persephone stepped into the room, the goddess smiled at the sweet sight. She quietly walked to the bed and kneeled down next to the two.   
“How are you two lovebirds doing?” Persephone questioned, moving her head to see Orpheus’ sleeping face peeking out from behind Eurydice’s head.   
“He’s still quiet warm from the fever. He also managed to make his way down to the bar today well I was out,” Eurydice stated, as Persephone laid a hand onto Orpheus’ cheek, “I don’t think he’ll ever not be stubborn when it comes to his recovery.”  
“Well he’s a bit warmer then when I left a few hours ago, but if it doesn’t get down by tomorrow night I’ll have to call a doctor to come by.” Persephone said, hoping it would not come to that.   
Just as Eurydice opened her mouth to share the news with Persephone as Orpheus stirred and the two women looked to him.

Orpheus’ eyes slowly blinked open, then the thought of being a father struck his mind and he immediately woke.  
“Orpheus… do you want to tell ‘Seph about the news?” Eurydice coaxed, the edges of her lips tugging into a giant smile.  
Orpheus looked into Eurydice’s eyes and he smiled goofily once again, and then looked to Persephone.

“‘Seph… Eurydice and I are going to have a baby!” Orpheus exclaimed, lacing an arm around Eurydice. Persephone smiled, “I knew something was up as soon as I walked in her. Congratulations to you both!” Persephone said, as she wrapped her arm around the two lovers.  
“They will be beautiful just like their mamma and handsome just like their father, I know it.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus and Eurydice tell Hermes the news, and Orpheus is having some doubts about being a father, so Hermes comes to the rescue

Part II:

Eurydice and Orpheus laid in bed for hours after they informed Persephone of Eurydice’s pregnancy. Orpheus had fallen asleep once again with his head on Eurydice’s shoulder as she stroked his hair. Eurydice slowly pulled herself out from underneath the blankets and gently placed Orpheus’ head on a pillow. She turned her back to Orpheus as she quietly made her way to the door.

“Eurydice?” Eurydice turned around to see a very groggy and sleepy Orpheus rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Eurydice sighed and made her way back to him.

“Orpheus… you should go back to sleep.” Eurydice told her tired poet. Orpheus lifted one of his hands and touched Eurydice’s hair. His face spreading into his beautiful smile

“‘Eurydice. We need to tell Hermes about our child!” Orpheus said, knowing they had too. He sat upright, cringing in pain as he did so. Orpheus pulled the blankets off and put his legs over the edge of the bed. He placed his hand over his wound and took a breath and stood up. Eurydice grabbed onto his hand and the couple made their way out of the room and down the stairs stopping a couple times so Orpheus could rest.

Once the two got to the bar, Hermes was just closing up, whipping the tables and counter down with a rag as Persephone was sitting at the bar taking a sip from her glass of wine. Eurydice guided Orpheus to a seat next to Persephone, the two women made eye contact. Persephone gave her a supportive wink. Hermes finished wiping up the counter, and smiled.

“Now there’s the two lovers! I made you two something to eat.” Hermes claimed, not having a clue about what he would be hearing next.

The two looked at each other, subconsciously deciding who was going to share the news.

Orpheus cleared his throat and started.

“Mister Hermes… me and Eurydice are going to have a baby!” Orpheus yelled in happiness.

A gigantic smile spread across Hermes face at the news. His godson would be a father in the coming months.

Hermes hustled around the bar to the two lovers and wrapped his arms around them.

“Congratulations you two! You both will be the most amazing parents.” Hermes said knowingly, then he pulled away and turned to Persephone.

“I’m guessing you already knew of this?” Hermes questioned sarcastically, Persephone laughed as Orpheus and Eurydice giggled. Orpheus’ hand coming to the center of Eurydice’s stomach and he rested his head on Eurydice’s shoulder once again. Eurydice kissed the top of his head and played with his hair with one of her arms.

Hermes turned to look at Orpheus and Eurydice once again.

“Now let’s get you both some food, it’s getting cold.” Hermes stated, as he slid the plate to all of his family. Hermes leaned towards Persephone and whispered, “They are going to be amazing parents.”

\----------------

Hermes was sitting at the bar late at night. Everyone else had gone to sleep a few hours earlier. Hermes was thinking about everything that had happened the past weeks when he heard footsteps coming down the stair. Hermes’ head turned to the stairs at the sound, to see Orpheus limping down the stairs with his lyre.

“What are you doing up, Orpheus?” Hermes asked, his voice gentle. Even though Hermes talked softly Orpheus still jumped at the noise. Orpheus’ head franticly looked around until his eyes landed on Hermes’ form. He let out a breath. Orpheus continued to limp towards Hermes.

“Mister Hermes… I didn’t expect you to be-” Orpheus started, but Hermes cut him off.

“Orpheus, don’t play that game with me. I asked first, what are you doing up?” Hermes commanded, Orpheus looked down at the floor, desperate not to make eyes contact.

“I-I couldn’t sleep.” Orpheus justified, still rattled from his jump scare a few seconds earlier. Hermes got up and lead Orpheus to a table a few inches away. They sat down, Orpheus’ eyes glistening with tears and Hermes’ glistening with worry.

“Orpheus, I know you. You were drowning in your doubts.” Hermes had been raising this boy for years, so he knew Orpheus was worrying about being a father.

Orpheus immediately began to sob as he buried his face in his hand, his body shaking.

“W-what if I fail them? What i-if I turn out like my parents?!” Orpheus choked out. Hermes placed a comforting hand on his back and began rubbing soft circles.

“Orpheus. You are the most kind, selfless, loving, caring soul I’ve ever met. I can tell you would already do anything for you child. Just as you would for your wife.” Hermes told, his wisdom seeping into his words. Orpheus lifted his head and looked Hermes in the eye.

“But what if I can’t handle it?! What if I leave because the pressure becomes too much?! What if they don’t… love me?” Orpheus whispered, his doubts controlling him. Hermes took a breath, knowing that keeping Orpheus at bay with his doubts would be challenging.

“I know you, Orpheus. Every part of your living being is built of love and passion. That child already loves you and can’t wait to meet you. You would already die for this child and just as quickly kill for this child. You won’t ever leave your family, not after what you’ve been through with your lover. Your child will always want to hear your songs and stories. They will love the story of the two songbirds who walked right out of Hadestown together.” Hermes spoke, the words lifting a heavy weight off of Orpheus’ shoulders. Hermes pulled the still shaking Orpheus into gentle but strong hug.

By the time the hug broke Orpheus was drifting off, his head lolling down. Hermes smiled a tiny smile in amusement of the young boy.

“Time to get you to bed.” Hermes whispered, as he stood he lifted Orpheus up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and torso and helped him to and up the stairs to his lover.

“Thank you, Mister Hermes. For everything” Orpheus sleepily told Hermes as they continued their way to his room.

Hermes smiled at the young man.

“Anytime, son. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I had some minor writers block with this. I hope you all like this! I will try to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible! I hope you all are safe and healthy and social distancing!  
> Love you all!  
> -Emma


	3. Update

Hi everyone! I've made the diecison to end this story here. I haven't been into it, but I still love it. I've been distracted with my other stories. I really love these first two chapters, but the third one wasn't flowing and I just wasn't feeling it. So I'm sorry if anyone was looking forward to the next chapter, I will keep this one up but there just won't be any new chapters. I wish I could've finished this fiction, but like I said before it wasn't flowing like the first two chapters and the first story. 

I hope you all are safe and healthy with everything going on with the world!

Stay Safe out there!

See you all soon!

-Emma

**Author's Note:**

> There was part I to this next big chapter of my AU of Hadestown! Hope you all liked it, I will try and get then next chapter out as soon as possible! Hope you all are safe and healthy! I know this is a very hard time and I hope reading this gives you a smile and some love! Love you all!


End file.
